chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Petrelli-Bones
Mai Jiao Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be an adoptive daughter to George Petrelli and Harry "Stiffy" Bones, and an older adoptive twin to Sakae Petrelli-Bones. She will possess the abilities of Personality Manipulation, Occlusion and Twin Telepathy, having been given them using ability granting by her older adoptive brother Kari. Appearance Mai will be a slight child, with pale skin and almost black hair and eyes. Her features will be Chinese in appearance, reflecting her birth nationality. Despite this, she will still look very similar to her adoptive twin sister, Sakae, leading any who aren't familiar with far eastern races to confuse the two. She will be 5'6 in height when she is fully grown. Her taste in clothes, as an adult, will be quite classic, as she will know what suits and flatters her, and will stick to these. Abilities The first ability Mai will be given will be Personality Manipulation. Using this ability, Mai will be able to alter and vary personality traits with merely a thought. She will be able to do so to herself and to others. She could make a person more extrovertive or more introvertive, more aggressive or more pacifistic, and more or less confident, emotional and thoughtful. She could also make a person more prone to certain emotions, certain thought patterns and certain behaviours. She could change personalities in any way. However, the change wouldn't be permanent, and would wear off within about a day or two if not renewed. The second ability she will gain will be Occlusion. She will be able to lock or block anything. For example, she could lock a door, window or passageway, making it impossible for any to pass through. She could also lock files so that they would be inaccessible, or even lock information so that it'd be impossible to access in any way. It could also possibly be used to occlude a wall so that it couldn't be phased through, or occlude a room so that none could teleport into it. Sometimes Mai will be able to block the use of access, but sometimes the same ability will negate her, depending on the strength of the person using it. Her final ability will be Twin Telepathy, which will form a two-sided mental link with Sakae. She will always be mentally linked with her adoptive twin sister, and will be capable of communicating telepathically with her. They will learn to make this communication impossible for telepaths to overhear. When near Sakae, Mai will share all of her thoughts, and they will share ideas and memories. The ability will prove impossible for another to mimic without a twin. Family *Birth mother - Yin Jiang *Biological father - Huang-fu Jiang *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive twin sister - Sakae Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones History Mai will be the second child Harry and George adopt. She will be adopted at the same time as Sakae, and because of this the two will regard each other as twins. However, Mai will be a few days older than Sakae. She will have been given up for adoption by her birth parents due to China's one child policy. She will naturally be a non-evolved human, but will be given abilities by her older brother Kari. Etymology Mai is a Chinese name which means "ocean" or "elegance". It can also mean "dance" in Japanese, or "yellow flower" or "cherry blossom" in Vietnamese, or the month of May in Welsh. Her middle name, Jiao, is also Chinese, and can mean "beautiful", "loveable" or "to teach". Her biological surname, Jiang, means "river". Her adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while her adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters